The Comfort Fire Whiskey Provides
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Draco has been missing for nearly a week and his best friend and flatmate is concerned something has happened to his wayward friend. Draco comes home a broken man and seeks comfort in a bottle of firewhiskey and his best friend. A night of passion with his friend allows him to see what has been missing from his life, love. Slash. M for a reason. One-shot.


A/N: This is my first time writing slash, I wanted it to be a little angsty but I just sat down and started typing it and decided that once I got sleepy I would just end the story. I think it came out well. Please leave me your thoughts

-Mrs. Malfoy

Oh and I listened to "Ghosts That We Knew" by Mumford and Sons while I was writing this I think it matches the atmosphere of the story quite well. "After the storm" also by Mumford and Sons is also fitting for this story.

-X-

Theodore Nott paced around his flat. He sipped at the firewhiskey in his glass finishing it off quickly and pouring himself a refill. He heard the opening and closing of his front door and drew his wand instantly. Draining his glass of the remaining firewhiskey he marched into his front foyer, wand out.

Draco eyed him warily, the young man of twenty-four was shedding his jacket and putting it on the coat rack, a thousand thoughts screamed into Theo's head.

"What were you thinking?" Theo barked at Draco.

"Look, I can explain. I needed some time to clear my head and I went to my villa in France to think over everything that's happened." Draco's face was unapologetic but carried no trace of his usual smirk or the twinkle of mischief he was usually filled with.

"You know I involved the ministry. You were gone for a week, no one had heard a damn thing from you since last Monday." Theo was careful to not let it show how much he had missed his flatmate and how desperately worried he had been about the man.

Draco looked almost sheepish. For once in his life Draco Lucius Malfoy was at a loss for words. Draco suddenly found the tile work on the floor of the foyer to be quite interesting.

"What's the real reason you left? I know you didn't disappear for a week just to visit your Parisian villa."

Draco said nothing still. Guilt over came his mind and he mustered whatever courage he had in his heart to look up at his long time friend.

"My father died." Draco made his expression as steely as he thought humanly possible the look in his eyes was unmistakable. He was broken. Draco and Lucius had not always seen eye to eye but there was unmistakable bond between the two. Even an outsider would have to be blind to miss it.

Theodore slowly reached out and took Draco's hand in his own. Theo stared straight into Draco's piercing silver eyes looking for any signs of emotion whatsoever. He could find none. If there was one thing worse than an openly furious Draco Malfoy, it was a resigned, disparaging Draco.

"I'm so sorry. Don't worry about the ministry I'll take care of it in the morning for now let's go have a drink and watch telly." Theo interlaced his fingers in Draco's and walked back to the sitting room. He withdrew a decanter filled with aged firewhiskey and poured Draco a generous portion. Theo handed it to Draco and picked his own glass up from where he had left it on the mantle. They clinked glasses and Draco finished off half the glass of whiskey in one pull. Theodore sipped gently at his remaining firewhiskey.

Draco spoke unexpectedly. "I missed you." Theo wasn't expecting many words from Draco tonight but if he wanted to hear anything that was it.

Theo tried not to smile knowing it would be inappropriate, he merely met Draco's eyes and said "I missed you too."

Draco and Theo didn't watch the telly, they didn't even speak most of the night. Theo kept his fingers laced with Draco's and he sat on Theo's couch and downed about a half a bottle of firewhiskey. If Draco was one thing, he was a drinker. He could easily drink Theo under the table any day and Theo felt bad that his friend knew no other way to deal with the emotions he kept bottled up.

"Since you've got to be perfectly fuck up do you want to talk about it?" Theo dared to ask

Draco acted like he hadn't heard Theo at all. "What are we?" Draco asked looking his friend in the eye.

"Well… we live together." Theo stated simply.

"You know that's not what I mean." Draco countered.

"I try not to think about it honestly, I'm gay and you're straight but we live together and share a bed." Draco gave him a stern look. This wasn't going how he had planned.

Theo got up and refilled his glass this time walking to the fridge and filling his glass up a quarter of the way up with tonic water and then pulling the gin from the freezer and filling his glass halfway full. He needed to be as drunk as Draco to cope with questions like this. He came back to couch and sat next to Draco but didn't think to hold his hand as he had been moments ago thinking it would be awkward given the current line of questioning.

Draco looked him looked him square in the eye and said "I like it when you hold my hand. It makes me feel something, anything really."

Theo averted his gaze but slipped his fingers in with Draco's and sipped his gin and tonic.

Draco pressed forward in his current line of bold liquor induced questioning.

"What would happen to us if you did more than hold my hand?" Draco puzzled. Theo was thoroughly shocked. His friend had always chased everything with a skirt and never shown an interest in men except for their odd living arrangement.

"Draco, let's not go here. You know as well as I do that you have no feelings for me and you've never even been with a bloke." Theo took a particularly long sip from his gin and tonic finding the portrait of the seaside across from him ever so interesting.

"Theo, my father was fifty years old when he died. Do you know how many things he regretted by the end of his life? Too many things, too many missed opportunities. I won't live my life that way. I may not know a thing about being with a man but I know one thing," Draco's grip on Theo's hand tightened slightly, "We live together, we sleep in the same bed and when you hold my hand it's like nothing but you matters." Draco reached his hand up and cupped Theo's cheek in his hand.

What happened next had been the moment they had been waiting for since Theo let Draco sleep in his bed that first night.

Draco leaned in ever so slowly and looking Theo directly in the eye he brushed his lips against his best friend's. Theo was a little star-struck. Draco's breath smelled heavily of aged firewhiskey and the tiniest bit of vanilla. Something between a moan and a grunt escaped Theo's lips at the loss of contact.

As Draco pulled back he wasn't really sure what he was doing but he drained the rest of the firewhiskey from his glass and just looked into Theo's chocolate brown depths.

Theo sat his glass on the end table next to the couch and returned Draco's gaze for a moment before leaning in to steal a real kiss from his best friend. Their lips crashed together in a rough kiss, demanding and needy in nature. Theo's hands found their way to Draco's neck and his fingers weaved their way through Draco's soft platinum blonde hair as Draco deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked at Theo's lips begging permission to enter. Theo parted his lips and their tongues danced just the tips, neither men wanting to be too invasive.

Draco's hands wandered to where Theo's white shirt was tucked into his slacks and began to free the fabric from his trousers. His hands roamed underneath Theo's shirt at the taught muscles of his abdomen. Soon the need for air became an issue and for only that reason did they break the kiss. Both panting slightly with desire and they began stripping each other's clothes off. Draco unbuttoned Theo's white dress shirt quickly as Theo removed Draco's shirt.

Soon there was a pile of clothes on the floor and both men were naked. Theo led Draco to their bedroom and the two men were kissing and stroking each other's cocks. It felt wrong but at the same time it was so right. Theo pushed his lover down onto the bed and wrapped his lips around Draco's cock sucking gently while bobbing up and down on his cock. Draco shuddered and let out a gasp. Not even Pansy had sucked his cock this well. Theo took Draco's balls in his head and tenderly massaged them and even bent his head down further and swiped his tongue across them eliciting a groan from Draco.

Draco wound his fingertips in Theo's dark hair as the boy sucked on his hard length. Theo bobbed his head up panting slightly and looked into Draco's lust clouded eyes.

"Will you let me take you all the way?" Theo asked.

"It's my first time, be gentle." Draco said pulling the other boy on top of him and kissing him roughly, nipping at Theo's bottom lip their hard length's rubbing up against one another.

Draco broke the kiss and Theo grabbed his wand from the other side of their king sized bed, muttered an incantation and Draco suddenly felt a cool slippery sensation in his hole. He let out a little moan at the sensation and nodded to Theo encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

Theo slipped two fingers in Draco's virgin hole and began to scissor his fingers inside of Draco. He winced in a slight pain but then adjusted to the foreign sensation. He gasped as Theo pressed ever so slightly on his prostate.

Theo aligned himself with Draco's hole and applied a slight amount of pressure to it sliding in with relative ease due to the amount of lube in Draco's entrance. Draco gasped in mingled pain and pleasure as Theo moaned "Oh Drake…ohh…yes"

Theo moved very slowly trying to be as tender as he could but Draco's tight grasp on his grip made him want to go harder and deeper into his friend. Theo held back and picked up a moderate pace brushing against the sensitive spot inside Draco with every thrust. At first Draco gritted his teeth in pain but as Theo brushed against Draco's prostrate he began to moan.

Soon Theo felt his balls tightening and he found his release in Draco. His partner followed soon after Draco cried out Theo's name and they remained a tangled heap of limbs for several minutes catching their breath and basking in post-coital bliss.

Theo was the first to say anything he cast a quick _Scourgify_ between them.

"Did you enjoy it?" Theo asked.

Draco took a minute to reflect on what had just happened.

"I did. I think that was the first time I ever felt something while making love. With every other person I've been with it's just blind lust. You made me feel whole." Theo smiled genuinely.

"Well let's get to sleep it's late and tomorrow is Monday." Draco groaned and turned down the sheets on their bed, climbing in.

That night Draco slept soundly for the first time in a week.

The next morning he woke up in a tangle of limbs with Theo and thought to himself "This is what it's like to love and be loved"e He HHHhhhhhh


End file.
